


Fooled Around And Fell In Love

by RainbowsEnd13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowsEnd13/pseuds/RainbowsEnd13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and reader are both hunters and they have known each other since they were teenagers. One day, they become a little more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled Around And Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it. Any comments/requests please leave a comment here or at my tumblr scar-crossed-lover

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"What's it to you?" Y/N said eyeing the boy up and down.

"Just curious. So what is your name?"

"Y/N, yours?"

"Dean. Nice to meet you."

"Sure. So where are you from?"

"Kansas. You?"

"Here. Born and raised. Why'd you move?"

"My family doesn't tend to stay in one place for too long."

Y/N gave a knowing nod. The rest of the class went by quietly and quickly. But the two teenagers were inseparable after that.

 

"Y/N! Y/N!"

You looked over to see Dean running at you from across the hall. You shut your locker and meet him.

"What?"

Dean's hand goes to the back of his neck before he answers, "My dad isn't gonna be home for a couple days so I was wondering if you wanted to come over." His eyes traveled to the floor.

"Dude of course! Any movie requests?"

Dean's eyes shoot up and he very enthusiastically says, "Jurassic Park!" 

"Dean-o you sure do know how to make a girl swoon." Y/N gave him a wink and linked your arm in his. 

The two of you made your way to the parking lot and found the big black behemoth that Dean drives. 

They drove to 80s classics until they reached Dean's house. They got out of the car and walked into the building. When Y/N and Dean made it inside they were greeted by Dean's younger brother Sam. 

"Hey Sammy!" Dean coos, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Hey Sam!" Y/N says giving him a quick hug. 

"Hey Y/N, so do you guys have plans for tonight?"

Y/N hangs up her jacket and answers the younger Winchester, "Yeah, just watching movies and hanging out. You can join us if you want."

However, Y/N was completely oblivious to the wide eyes and head shake Dean gave his brother. 

"Nah, I got some studying to do." Sam gave him a grin and walked upstairs to his room.

"So Winchester, what do we got for snacks?"

"Well, I got some frozen pizza, skittles, popcorn, and some other candies."

"Right on, right on. Alright, I'm gonna start the movie and you make the pizza."

"Sounds like a plan, Y/L/N."

 

Twenty minutes went by and the two teenagers were seated on the couch, munching on some pizza and devouring Jurassic Park. Y/N began to lean on Dean's arm and he lifts it up to wrap it around her shoulders. They stay like that for awhile before they hear car door slam. They jump and turn around to face the door. 

"I'll go look." Dean gets up and slowly opens the door. "Dad?"

"Hey Dean. The hunt ended early."

"Oh okay. Y/N is over."

John Winchester looked over the couch to see the girl looking at him. Though it wasn't actually him. His eyes briefly flicked black before he turned his attention back to Dean. 

John's eyes flicked black again and stayed. He grinned and threw Dean against the wall knocking the wind out of him. But just as he did Y/N got up from her seat and ran over to the demon. She flung the contents of a flask at his face and kicked at his chest. He fell backwards and went to grab for something. However, before he could Y/N started reciting latin: 

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis.

When she finished a black smoke rose from John's body and descended into the floor leaving charred marks on the floor. She turned to check that Dean was alright before she toppled to the floor. 

 

"Y/N! Y/N!" Dean rushed to your side. When he realized you were unresponsive, he picked you up and carried you to his room.

"Sammy! I need cold water and a rag!"

Sam came out of his room and saw Dean carrying Y/N.

"Dean, what -"

"Sam! Please!"

Sam ran to the bathroom and gathered the supplies. He went into Dean's room to see him sitting by Y/N's side brushing the hair out of her face. He gave his brother the bowl of water with the rag before he asked,"What happened?"

"Honestly I don't know. Dad was possessed or something and threw me against the wall and she came running at him and threw water on him and started chanting something. Then black smoke came out of him."

"She's a hunter?"

"Must be." The boys stayed in silence as Dean started dabbing the cool rag on Y/N's forehead. 

He repeated this for a couple minutes before Y/N's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

Y/N scooted herself up into a sitting position. "How's your dad?"

"I don't know. I think Sam's checking on him right now. What did you do to him?"

"Dean, I..I wish I could tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"Y/N, I'm a hunter too."

"What?" Y/N's eyes became wide. "Dean! We've been best friends for a year and you haven't told me?!"

"Well I could say the same to you!"

Y/N rubs her face, "You're right. I'm sorry. Okay, I'll tell you. You're dad was possessed by a demon. So I exorcized him. That's what the black smoke was. It was a demon. Your dad should be fine, just tired."

"Why'd you pass out?"

"It takes a lot out of someone to exorcise a demon. Especially when you've only done it a couple times like me."

"Demons, huh? That's a lot to take in."

"Yeah but vampires are real so why can't angels and demons."

"Angels too?"

"Hah yeah. They're kinda dicks."

"Haha, well thank you." Dean reached to hug Y/N. The two of them stayed embraced with each other until Sam came back upstairs.

Sam coughed, "Dad woke up and went to bed. I think he's gonna stay there for awhile."

"Thanks Sammy," Dean said, "You should go to bed too. Get rest for your test tomorrow."

Sam smiles and walks out of the room.

The teenagers went back to their embrace. They slowly began to fall asleep finding comfort in each other's arms.

 

Y/N woke up and felt Dean's chest against her back. She smiled to herself before she turned around and pressed her forehead against his chest. 

Dean woke up almost immediately after and hugged Y/N to him before he roused her and they headed down stairs.

"Dean! We need to talk about last night." John addressed the boy and looked to his friend.

"You," he pointed to Y/N, "what's your name?"

"Y/N Y/L/N." Y/N responded.

"How long have you been a hunter?"

"Since I was 12."

"How'd you get into it?"

"My mom was killed by a vamp when I was 8 and my dad was a complete wreck. I made it into a foster home by the time I was 10 and spent the next two years researching and training."

"How'd you know about demons?"

"Reading. There's not much to do in a foster home."

"Huh...well sit down and tell me what you know."

So for the next couple hours, John and Y/N talked about the who, what and how of demons with Dean standing in the background.

John got up from the table, "Well, I think you two need to talk. I'm gonna get the supplies ready for the next hunt." He gestured between Dean and Y/N, and left the room.

Dean grabs the back of his neck and says, "so I didn't know about the foster home stuff."

Y/N looks sheepishly at the floor, "I'm sorry."

"Y/N..." Dean closes the distance between him and Y/N and grabs her arms. "Don't apologize. I'm not mad. I just wish I knew cause you could've stayed with us."

"I have a house-"

Dean cuts her off, "that's not the point."

Y/N looks up. They have a moment where they just look into each other's eyes. Y/N then wraps her arms around his neck and the two of them stayed embraced each other frozen in time. 

After what feels like both too long and too short of a time, the teenagers separate and try to brush off the chick flick moment. 

Y/N coughs and looks away, "so um...let's go shoot something or whatever."

"Yeah, sounds good." Dean replied rapidly. 

 

*ten years later*

"Dean!"

"What!"

"A little help over here would be nice!"

"Kinda busy!" Dean cuts off the head of another vamp. He looks over and sees that you are currently wrestling with three vampires. He shakes his head at how you always find yourself in the worst situations. 

Dean runs over to you and cuts a vamps neck, spraying your face with blood. You take that opportunity to kick the body off you and slice the throat clean through of another. Simultaneously, you and Dean swing your machetes decapitating the last vamp together. He gives you his hand to help you up. Once you're on your feet you smile and say, "Teamwork makes the dream work."

Dean chuckles and walks away heading for the impala.

You didn't need Sam this time for the hunt because it was just a simple vamp nest. However, of course, there were way more vamps then what you researched so you and Dean had to get a little creative in your tactics.

The two of you drove back to the bunker in comfortable silence. You both decided to just go home instead of going out drinking. It had been a long night and all of your muscles were aching.

You got to the bunker and Sam greeted you two.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"More than expected, but fine." You respond, shrugging your shoulders and trudging to your room.

You walked to the bathroom situated between all of your rooms. You close the door and turn on the shower. Slowly, you peel off your blood drenched jeans and pulled your shirt off as well, it sticking to the shallow slashes etched into your back. 

Suddenly, you hear an intake of air behind you and you turn around. Dean is standing there looking at the exposed expanse of your back. 

"Dean..what are you-" You get cut off by his touch on your skin. His calloused fingers traced the sliced skin. 

"You're hurt."

"Dean, I'm fine. I've had worse."

"Get in the shower."

"What?"

"Get in the shower."

You give him an incredulous look and remove the last of your garments and step into the stream. 

Dean takes a wash cloth and wets it in the cascading drops. He washes your back and soon the red smeared mess disappears and your tensed muscles start to relax. You become very tired and lean into Dean's touch.   
Dean shuts off the water and grabs a towel to wrap around you. He grabs a salve and gently rubs it on your wounds. When he established that he took care of you as much as he could he stopped and stood in front of you. He runs his hand along the side of you face and removes a piece of hair out of the way. 

Smiling when he noticed the added pressure from you leaning into his touch, he leaned closer to you, your faces only inches apart. You close your eyes and move the last of the distance. 

Tentatively, your lips meet. Dean grabs your face with both his hands and intensifies the kiss. You kiss until you are forced to break for air. You stare at each other before you both cough and say, "No chick flick moments." 

The two of you smile and walk out hand in hand.


End file.
